Snippets
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: A Christmas present for my friend Gill, who requested a whole bunch of Cherik  Magavier, McFassy, Fassavoy etc  ficlets. This will be updated semi-regularly...or whenever I feel like it.
1. The Alphabet Game

Title: SnippetsParing: Magavier

rating: T through M (this section rated lightly M)

The Alphabet Game

A-Ass (humor)

There was no hiding Erik was an ass-man. He had always been an ass-man, and that pert little bottom attached to Charles Xavier just solidified his affections for that certain piece of anatomy.

He found himself staring intently at said bottom as Charles made dinner and Erik sat intently at the kitchen table, "helping". Charles raised his expressive eyebrows as he brought a ladle of soup to his lips. "Really Erik," he chuckled, "control yourself."

B-Bath (romance)

Charles enjoyed bath-time. It was his favorite time of the day, especially with the added edition of one sopping wet, soaped up Erik Lensherr. Erik's hair was almost black when it was wet, tinted gold at the tips. Bath-time became less of a cleaning ritual than an unwinding of tense muscles and strained brains. The little metal faucets on the tub would slowly start to melt into the relaxed patterns Charles would draw on Erik's scalp, and Erik would chuckle as Charles would softly project half formed sentences like _A little to the left _and _Yes…right…_.

Later that night, when Charles and Erik were wrapped up in quickly drying towels, still starkers and stretched out on their bed, Charles would smile softly, his own eyes reflected in Erik's green eyes. Bath-time was the best time of the day.

C-Cuddle (humor)

Charles had never imaged Erik to be a cuddler. He imagined Erik was more of a "dine and dash" sort of lover. However, he couldn't be more wrong. After their first night, Charles woke up so tangled up in Erik's muscled arms he could barely move. And it wasn't just a fluke. It was every night; every morning Charles would wake up hazy and warm and every inch of him covered in his extra-cuddly shark.

D-Dying (angst/romance)

When Charles had been shot, he thought he had died. Even afterwards, as he lay senseless on the beach, he felt like he was dying. And afterwards, when he found himself in a soft white bed somewhere, he was sure he had died, especially when he opened his eyes and found Erik's head in his lap, half sprawled on the bed.

"Erik." Charles murmured, and Erik almost instantly woke, green eyes flashing open.

He looked at Charles, confused for a moment, and the next thing Charles knew, he had Erik's head in the crook of his shoulders, muscled shoulders shaking as sobs wracked his body. "Charles…oh my Charles." Erik sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Charles asked. "Was it Azazel?"

"What?" Erik looked up. His eyes were red, his cheeks were hollow. He looked like hell.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Charles asked. He looked around him. The white-washed walls, the medical equipment…the wheelchair. This was a strange version of the afterlife. Charles looked at Erik incredulously when Erik began to laugh through his streamed down his cheeks, and Erik choked on his sob-laughs.

"No…" Erik struggled to find his words, "no, no, no. You're alive, I'm alive, see?" Erik grabbed Charles' hand and pressed it to his warm chest. Charles felt the steady beating of that heart he knew so well.

"We're alive?" Charles asked, blinking. "We're alive?"

"Yes!" Erik laughed breathily, and then grabbed Charles' face between his rough elegant hands. "God you're alive!" Erik pressed his lips to Charles' in a rushed, thankful kiss. Against his lips, Charles felt Erik's lips move in a silent prayer of forgiveness.

E-Eyes (romance)

Charles has the most vivid blue eyes Erik had ever seen, and considering he had grown up in Nazi Germany, he had seen many blue eyes-crystaline, dark blues, light almost gray eyes. But Charles' eyes were like shallow pools of water, or the sky on a brave October day. They hardly ever changed color- a sign of the permanence Erik craved so much. It was permanence Charles gave the wayward, wandering self proclaimed "monster"; permanence and a pair of vivid blue eyes.

F-Fuck (I couldn't resist XP) (romance)

Erik called it "fucking", Charles called it "making love", together they figured out exactly what "it" was. Charles taught Erik that "it" could be soft, loving, slow and sensual, as much about pleasing the other partner as it was for pleasing himself. Erik taught Charles to be fierce in bed, to demand things, to demand to be pleased, to leave angry red trails down Erik's spine from his blunt fingernails. Somehow, the wound up between "fucking" and "making love".

G-Girl (humor)

Charles' face was red. "I did NOT look like a girl!" he snarled, voice breaking indignantly.

Erik was on the floor of Charles' study, surrounded by old photographs. There was one in particular Erik was laughing over, wiping tears from his eyes. "Yes you did!" Erik choked around another bought of laughter. "Look at this!" He flourished the picture, which was of Charles' baptism. He was perhaps five, and wearing a floor-length white robe with lace trim and a white bonnet keeping back his already wavy brown hair. His eyes were huge, cheeks pink and lips as red as a rose. "You're wearing a dress!"

"It's a baptism gown!" Charles snarled, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Whatever you say." Erik chuckled under his breath.

H-Hell (angst/romance)

There was Hell in Erik's eyes. So much pain and so much anger and so much sadness in those poison green eyes. Charles hurt when he saw the rage in those eyes, hurt every time those eyes turned on Charles, even when they were tangled in the sheets and Erik was laughing at something Charles had accidentally projected. But Charles couldn't stay away, even though he could very well be sucked into Hell by Erik's eyes.

I-Ill (humor)

Charles was still cute when he was sick. Erik sighed, rubbing his forehead and wondering how a man who was so sick his eyes were puffy, throat so sore he sounded like a chainsaw, skin overheated and clammy, and hair greasy from not being washed in four days could still be so adorable.

"Erik!" Charles' throaty grumble broke Erik from his trance. "Erik can you get me some soup?" Erik blinked, and chuckled.

"Right away." he leaned over and pressed his lips to Charles' greasy hair.

Charles sneezed.

J-Jaw (romance)

Charles liked Erik's jaw. The way it tensed up right before he came, the way it relaxed when he laughed, and the fact it held in all those shark-like teeth that would flash in a rare, brilliant smile. Charles liked kissing the stubbly jaw in the mornings, or evenings, or afternoons actually. There was something oh so wonderful about that wonderful, sharp jaw attached to the fact that Charles had fallen in love with.

K-Kiss (angst)

The first time they kissed, it had been Erik who had done it. He had lunged forward across their usual chess set, knocked the glass of scotch out of Charles' hand and smashed their faces together. It was not particularly romantic, nor emotional. Charles had gasped, entire body going rigid, before his arms found themselves around Erik and they were kissing furiously.

Their last kiss came when they were both old-a lifetime of fighting and feuding between them had carved lines into Erik's face, and had hardened the blue of Charles' eyes. Erik had been sitting limply in his plastic chair in his plastic cell, staring numbly at the floor, trying not to notice the frail bald man in the wheelchair. Then, he had seen Charles' crippled legs and when he looked up, he found Charles gently cupping his face between his rough hands, staring into his green eyes with so much sadness Erik thought he could die. Their last kiss was nothing more than a simple press of lips together, before Charles was gone and Erik was left breathless, heart beating too fast for reason.

L-Lies (angst)

"I'll always be there for you." was the greatest lie Erik had told Charles, one on a great list that spanned decades of fighting, forgiveness and more betrayal. However, one thing Erik said was never a lie, never in all their long years and feuding as enemies-once-lovers: "I want you by my side."

M-Monster (angst)

With his straining muscles and sweat-dampened shirt, eyes aflame with green fire, and hands shaking, the twisted form of what once was a beautiful candelabra at his feet, Erik really did look like the monster he professed to being. Thunder rocked the mansion, and for a moment, Charles was almost afraid.

N-Nightmare (angst)

Erik snarled gleefully, watching the life ebb out of Shaw's eyes. The barbed wire bit into Shaw's neck, drawing angry red lines across his skin. Shaw gasped, which only served to tighten the anaconda-like cords of metal that Erik had looped around Shaw's neck, squeezing the life from his lungs.

"Erik!" Shaw choked, his blue eyes swimming. "Erik please!" Erik bit back another breathy cough of laughter.

"_ERIK!"_ the sound of Charles' forced breathing reverberated so loud through his head, Erik was jerked back, pain flaring behind his eyeballs. When he could see again, he realized he wasn't on a lonesome plain in Germany, and it was not Shaw who was struggling beneath him. Charles' face was pale, lips colorless from lack of oxygen. The necklace Charles always wore was wrapped tightly around his neck, and Charles' fingers were grappling at it. With a cry of anguish, Erik released his hold on the metal and the necklace settled back onto Charles' neck, innocent and sparkling in the moonlight. An angry red line had etched itself into the tender skin of Charles' neck.

"Charles I…" Erik moaned, tears coming to his eyes as he gingerly traced the angry red impression of the chain.

"Erik," Charles wheezed, "shhh my Erik." Charles stroked Erik's cheek. "It was only a nightmare." How could Charles be so forgiving when Erik could have killed him? Erik never quite forgave himself.

O-Obsession (romance)

Erik was an obsessive person. When he clamped his interest around something, it never really went away. It was as if he was magnetically attracted to things that piqued his interest. First it was the shiny metal buttons on his father's blazer, then it was his mother, then it was killing Shaw. For so many years, all he thought about was killing Shaw. It invaded his sleeping and waking hours-that face with the cruel blue eyes and the thin cold lips. And then, suddenly, Erik realized he wasn't obsessed with Shaw anymore. He realized this when, with a start, he realized he hadn't been thinking about Shaw. He had been thinking about the early morning sunlight glinting on the fine golden hairs on Charles' shoulder as the telepath slept. Hm. Sure Erik still thought about Shaw constantly, or more specifically how he was going to destroy the fiend, but now, every waking and sleeping hour was no invaded by the image of the sunlight on Charles' skin in the early morning hours.

P-Pants (humor/romance)

"You wear too much wool." Erik growled into Charles' lap. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the stifled gasp as Charles tried to move away from Erik's inquisitive nose. "It can't be good for you." However, Charles' endless pairs of wool trousers were heavenly looking on the slender man. The way they hugged at all the right places, outlining Charles' fine legs and smooth calves, all the way up to that adorable little bottom.

"I like my wools." Charles murmured, finally stopping his squirming and carding his fingers through Erik's shorn brown hair.

"I like your pants too, Charles." Erik replied, "but I'd rather see them slung over the chair."

Q-Queer (romance)

Charles had first heard the word in the fifties, when he had made an innocent comment about how his professor looked in his turtle-neck. His professor was indeed very attractive-relatively young, broad shoulders, dark eyes. Another classmate had given Charles a dirty look and thought _he's a queer. _Charles had been hurt initially and almost sent the boy into a hazy fantasy full of naked men and club music, however he stopped himself. Charles had been cautious after that, until he met Erik, until his entire little peaceful world went crashing down around him and he found himself swallowed up in fire and lust and perhaps love all pooled in fiery green eyes.

R-Rest (humor/romance)

Charles moaned, face drawn into a pleasurable line of pain, brows drawn together. His mind grumbled in complaint after such a hard day of hearing the children practically screaming their thoughts across the mansion. All he needed was this right now-the naked hands, the heat, the low rumble of Erik's chuckle behind him.

"Ah!" Charles whined when Erik's experienced hands kneaded into a painful spot on his neck.

"Did I hurt you?" Erik asked quietly.

"No…keep going." Erik obliged without another word, rubbing his hands over Charles' neck and back and skull, giving Charles the best shoulder massage he had ever had in his life. "Feeling better?" Erik asked in the dimness of their bedroom.

"Mm." Charles sighed, "very well rested."

"Is that right?" Charles felt Erik's lips on his shoulder and those lips curved into a smile.

Charles half turned in Erik's arms and pressed a kiss to Erik's lips. "Indeed."

Afterwards, Charles felt even more exhausted than before, though his head had stopped aching.

S-Silence (romance)

There was never silence for Charles. In the night, he heard people's dreams almost screaming at him, or even the low buzz of half-formed thoughts. During the day, he was bombarded with thoughts and feelings. Charles had a headache half the time. All he wanted was a little silence.

However, Charles mused happily, half moaning with the motion of Erik beside him, he quite enjoyed these noises: the gasping, the moaning, the half formed thoughts of _I love you _filtering over his sensitive brain. Erik's heartbeat thundering at Charles' back, the sweat slicked bodies moving together, making the delicious snapping noise muffled by blankets. Erik's low cry when he came, the breathy chuckling that always came afterwards. Charles enjoyed these noises.

T-Truth (angst)

The truth of the matter was Charles knew Erik would leave him one truth of the matter was Charles didn't mind. The truth of the matter was that Charles was in love with Erik. The truth of the matter was Charles' heart ached when he saw Erik. The truth of the matter was when Charles was alone in his bed, all he wanted was to feel that warm body beside him, even knowing that the body was no longer warm, no longer welcoming, no longer his.

The truth of the matter was Erik knew he would leave one day. The truth of the matter was Erik hated himself for leaving. The truth of the matter was that Erik was in love with Charles. The truth of the matter was Erik's soul ached when he saw Charles. The truth of the matter was when Charles was sleeping, frail and crippled, Erik would glide into the window, helmet on, and watch him sleep, wishing for the feeling of grappling sweaty limbs and legs tangled together, knowing that the legs could not feel, knowing that it was Erik's fault.

U-Underneath (romance/ light angst)

Charles was always underneath Erik, at least in bed. It was an unspoken rule. Erik would give, Charles would receive. However, one thing Charles had never really thought of: when he was under Erik was he above Raven? Raven who so obviously wanted Erik, but could not have him? Raven who won everything…when Charles was panting and whining under Erik, gripping those broad shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, he was above Raven, and under Erik.

V-Vice (hurt/comfort/angst)

Anger was Erik's vice. He had a short temper, easily provoked, and ready to fight when it happened. When he struck Charles, he immediately felt remorse, and yet somehow he didn't feel guilty. His anger had risen up, and manifested itself in a blooming purple hand print on Charles' cheek.

Forgiveness was Charles' vice. He never got angry, never lashed out. When someone wronged him, he immediately forgave, even when it was Erik, who struck him more than once. He always forgave the metal-bender, even as his face burned and he hurt mentally and physically. Even when he was bound into a wheelchair because of Erik, he always forgave.

W-Water (romance)

Water made Charles' eyes even more blue. When he stood out on the lawn in the middle of the night, soaked to the bone, and smiling like an idiot, his blue eyes seemed to almost glow in their brilliance. It was the same when he cried-the blue would brighten so much they almost hurt to look at. And yet, Erik liked that pain. He loved looking into Charles' eyes when water dripped from his lashes and his skin was clammy from the rain, or the salty ocean, or from tears.

X-Xavier (romance)

The Xaviers had a dark history-drugs, alcohol and finally the suicide of Mrs. Xavier when Charles was in secondary school. It was a miracle that Charles was still so pure, and yet Erik saw the look in Charles eyes. They were the eyes of an old man who had lived a hard life, trapped in the face of a twenty-something man. Charles Xavier was a unique creature, not just because he could see into man's mind. Charles Xavier was almost holy, the last living Xavier, the last living _real _Xavier. Erik felt almost as if he were sinning against God when they slept together. He was touching something so holy, and yet it could only be described as touching heaven when he touched his Xavier.

Y-Yellow (humor)

Erik rarely wore anything but black, and so on a balmy summer day when Erik appeared outside carrying lemonade and wearing a breezy yellow shirt unbuttoned to his ribs, Charles thought he was dreaming. The yellow looked superb on Erik too, Charles thought jealously. Erik sat beside Charles on the lawn chair, watching the children play in the fountain. He sipped his lemonade and glanced at Charles, who was staring at him with a slack jaw.

"What?" Erik asked, smiling humorously.

"Nothing!" Charles almost squeaked, snapping his head back to watch the children. Erik laughed, and even his laughter was yellow.

Z-Zebra (humor)

"Do you think a zebra is a white horse with black stripes or a black horse with white stripes?" Charles asked suddenly, sitting up in bed from a dead slumber and poking Erik awake.

"What?" Erik asked groggily, sure he was still dreaming.

"Is a zebra a white horse with black stripes or a black horse with white stripes?" Charles asked again.

Erik chuckled and stared up at Charles' wide inquisitive eyes. "What sort of question is that?" he asked.

"I was just curious…" Charles yawned, "goodnight." he flopped lifeless back onto the bed, half on top of Erik and promptly was asleep again.

Erik chuckled and stroked Charles' soft floppy hair. Oh the joys of sleeping with a telepath. He sometimes had the oddest quandaries in the middle of the night, no doubt from flitting through the dreams of other sleepers. Now, Erik mused, staring at the ceiling, which one of the children was dreaming about zebras?

So there's the first little bit for you. More to come soon. This will probably keep going once I get all of Gill's requests in, so start sending me ideas! All of these chapters will be standalone unless otherwise noted.


	2. New Years Resolutions

Title: Snippets

Paring: Magavier

rating: T through M (this section rated T)

New Year's Resolution

(set some time after Cuba, with Charles paralyzed but instead of Erik leaving, he has stayed with Charles)

Charles was stretched out in a lawn chair, wrapped in his thick peacoat and dark wool scarf, laughing as the children lit firecrackers and ran for cover as they exploded, his wheelchair forgotten at his side. These were real firecrackers, not those little pip-squeak poppers that most people had on New Year's Eve. These were the firecrackers that the children in the neighboring houses would watch from afar, ooing and ahhing at every crackling green and yellow explosion that lit the starry night sky.

Havoc was lighting small bottle rockets with Banshee, cackling madly as the girls screamed as they whizzed into the sky. Raven was laughing giddily, from a perfect mixture of champagne, adrenalin and happiness, and kept grabbing Hank's furry blue hand, holding onto his shoulders like a love-sick teenager. Hank looked both pleased and horribly self-conscious of himself as the beautiful blonde girl kissed and stroked his furry blue cheek.

Azazel and Riptide were on the outskirts, Riptide with a huge smile on his handsome sun-kissed face, and Azazel paying much too close attention to said face. Charles watched Azazel's long sinuous tail flick up suddenly and pointedly smacked Riptide on the backside. Charles chuckled as Riptide jumped and lightly hit Azazel in the chest, all in jest if the sneaky smile was anything to go by.

Charles looked over to his left, and smiled softly. Though Erik would deny it if Charles ever told him, the metal bender looked up at the sky, as enraptured by the firecrackers as any of the children. His green eyes were huge, and reflected each burst as they fizzled in a cloud of smoke. A cigarette lay forgotten in his left hand, burning slowly in the darkness.

Such innocence shown in Erik's eyes, such innocence despite the fire and sulphur and anger that Erik possessed in his heart-fire that Charles had felt first hand that night in the cold water and the crushing pull of Erik's mind against the submarine. Even now, with all the joy in Erik's eyes, Charles knew a piece of his mind was circling Sebastian Shaw like a patient shark.

Charles' heart swelled suddenly, and he gently took Erik's hand, feeling warm calloused flesh under his own.

Erik looked down, elegant brows raised, making little rivets in his forehead.

"Charles?" Erik asked. Charles' huge blue eyes were damp, cheeks flushed. "Are you alright?"

Charles laughed, and his smile was brighter than even the firecrackers, his laughter better than any symphony Erik had ever heard. "I'm just…very happy right now." Charles said once he stopped laughing.

He lifted their joined hands and kissed Erik's knuckles. Erik smiled warmly. "I believe it's a tradition of the Xavier house to ask what's your new year's resolution, isn't it?" he asked, rubbing his thumb along Charles' knuckles. "So," he drew closer to Charles, "what does Professor Charles Xavier plan to accomplish this year?"

Charles blushed, he hid a nervous giggle and then his face suddenly became very serious. "Where to start…" he bit his lip, "I want to find more young mutants, help them become masters of their abilities, I want the government to stop seeing us as a threat and realize that we're no different from them, I want these kids to grow up into successful adults. Hank has so much potential, you know he does! I want to open a school for these kids, teach them how to control their powers, teach them how to be diplomats and teachers and mothers and fathers…" Charles faded off when he noticed the expression on Erik's face.

Erik's eyes were wide, a warm shade of green that made Charles instantly think of the deep forest hued sheets on their bed that were so deliciously warm in the morning, His lips were half parted, the corners pulled into an almost smile. Awe, perhaps was Erik's expression, Charles wasn't sure.

And then Erik leapt forward and kissed Charles straight on the mouth. Inside Charles' head, all he could hear was Erik's voice

_You are too amazing, you know that?_

Charles smiled and kissed him back, lapping lightly on Erik's tongue when it slithered in between his teeth.

"Guys!" Erik and Charles half jumped apart at Raven's voice. "You aren't supposed to kiss until midnight!"

She winked at them and Charles hid his face in his hand, shaking his head. It was not as if he was embarrassed of being caught kissing Erik (it wouldn't be the first or only thing they had been caught doing by Raven), but none the less Charles blushed like a virginal schoolgirl.

"Besides, it'll be New Years in two minutes anyways." Raven giggled before turning on her heel, blonde hair whipping around her, and dashing into the yard to rejoin her fellows.

Erik chuckled and took hold of Charles' warm hand again. Charles chuckled too and took a sip of his champagne. He watched Erik take a drag on his dying cigarette before crushing it into the ash tray.

"What about you?" Charles asked. Erik looked back up at him. "What's your new year's resolution, Mr. Lensherr?"

Erik smiled and thought about it, eyes narrowing as he thought.

Charles stared at him, but was aware of Raven yelling the thirty second countdown.

29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 20…

Erik suddenly smiled and pulled Charles closer to him. Their noses were almost touching and as Erik stared into Charles' blue eyes, Charles felt as though his mind was totally open to Erik, as if Erik was the telepath rather than Charles. He could feel Erik's warm breath on his lips, taste the cigarette so recently inhaled.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the uproar sang, and all of a sudden, it seemed everyone was connected with another.

Raven flung herself into Hank's arms, and kissed him full on the lips.

Havoc and Angel made eye contact, and as Angel made for the handsome man, Banshee suddenly grabbed Havoc and laid a very sloppy kiss onto the other boy's lips.

Riptide yanked Azazel forward, nearly dragging the devilish mutant off of his feet and kissed him hard, hands flying into his hair.

However, Charles didn't notice any of this, not even when Raven morphed back into her blue-skinned shape, or when Havoc pushed Banshee off with a surprised yelp, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Charles didn't notice any of this because he was enveloped in long cologne scented arms, his mouth engulfed in Erik's own, and Erik's voice completely filling his brain.

_I'm going to start by loving you as long as you live._

__

So there you have it! One more for Gill, and then I'm done! Start sending me ideas for future chapters :) oh and next chapter is going to be M-rated and raaather kinky (nothing too crazy though) just forwarning you. Anyways, have a lovely start of the year!

-E. Pirate


	3. Kink

Title: Snippets

Paring: Magavier

rating: T through M (this section rated M)

Kink

(warning: contains cross-dressing and "mano y mano lovin'")

In which Erik learns of one of Charles' more interesting kinks. Taken from the now famous deleted scene in the gentlemen's club. :)

ELCXELCXELCX

Charles gasped, suddenly finding himself crushed against the wall of his and Erik's hotel room. Charles prepared for the now familiar onset of hungry tobacco-flavoured kisses, however nothing came. Charles cracked open one baby blue eye, and was met with a pair of calculating green ones.

"Tell me," Erik said softly in his deep rumbling murmur, "what exactly did that girl see that was so hilarious?"

Charles blushed-he was sure his entire face had gone horribly pink-, and cursed his unfaithful body for reacting at just the memory of Erik. Erik, in a blue sequined backless dress and thigh-high white gogo boots that would have made Emma Frost jealous. Erik with rouge smeared onto his high cheekbones, and garish blue eyeshadow over his deep green eyes, winking out demurely behind short cut, wavy red hair.

Charles bit back a shameful moan, hearing Erik match it with a sigh ending in a low, sexy, chuckle.

"Oh God!" Charles suddenly cried, seeing the knowing smile spreading across Erik's face, and the twinkle in his eye that meant only one thing. "I projected, didn't I?"

Erik only laughed, and one hand snaked between their bodies to paw at Charles' half hard manhood. "Who would have thought the straight-laced, Oxford educated Charles Xavier would have a thing for transvestites." Erik made a slight face as he saw his own face in drag, "and not even a convincing one at that."

"Erik!" Charles moaned, face burning in humiliation. He tried wriggling away from Erik, but that hand on his crotch made his legs feel like jelly. "Please!"

"Please what?" Erik asked teasingly, dropping his free hand from the wall beside Charles' head and using both to quickly undo Charles' zip, and drop his trousers and underknickers to the floor in a pile around the telepath's feet.

Charles gasped as the cool air in the motel room hit his hard on. When Erik started to move his hand again up and down his shaft, Charles let out another moan, head rolling back against the wall. Charles felt Erik's warm breath on his ear, felt the scratch of his light colored scruff rub against his clean shaven cheek.

"Would you want to seduce me, like you did with the co-eds at Oxford? Lead them on with your scientific talk, invite them in with those pretty blue eyes and those pretty red lips of yours?" Erik asked in his low guttural voice, clearly enjoying this as much as Charles. He gave Charles' manhood a particularly hard squeeze, which made Charles jump with a cry on his lips.

"Yes!" Charles gasped, arching into those warm fingers.

"Would we chat, arm in arm, as we headed back to your apartment, and so to the stranger's eye, we were no more than a drunk couple making our way home. Do you think they'd wonder why your lady friend dwarfs you so?" Erik continued, squeezing and pulling at Charles and nibbling his neck with his even white teeth. "But, we both would know what would happen behind the closed door of your posh little apartment."

Erik's hand suddenly left Charles, and Charles came up, gasping and looking around like a startled deer. There was the sound of another zip being undone, the soft sound of fabric falling, and then Erik was back. He kissed Charles quickly, leaving those lips before Charles could respond, and then pressed his body back against Charles'.

Erik's naked manhood seared into Charles' own, and they both moaned. Charles bucked slightly, throwing his arms around Erik's neck. "Please Erik! Don't stop!" he moaned, so lost in his lurid fantasy Erik could almost see snippets of Charles' wet dreams filtering across his mind. Lots of sequins and lace straining over decidedly masculine muscles, Erik noticed.

Erik took both of their cocks in his hand, pumping them together like a torrid, obscene bouquet.

"I'd slam you up against the wall, just like now, and take you right there." Erik breathed heavily against Charles' neck. "I'd take you so hard those sequins on my dress would leave red marks on your little white ass. Would you beg, Charles?"

Charles whined and whimpered and groaned, finally letting out a strangled "yes!" amid a symphony of other wet sounds coming from those sinful lips.

Erik felt the strain in Charles' muscles, felt the familiar rush of blood through both of their dicks. Erik swallowed, panting hard.

"And then…" Erik breathed deeply, trying to reign in his own impeding orgasm, "what would you do?" Erik groaned, and in a deep rumble, murmured, "tell me what you'd do."

Charles whimpered, bucking into Erik's hand. "I…I…I…I!" Charles was practically beyond words. Erik winced when Charles' hands clenched painfully hard on his shoulders. Charles' blue, tear streaked eyes locked with Erik's, and through clenched teeth Charles practically whined, "Come for you!"

And he did just that. Erik gasped as he felt his lover's hot release spatter over his hard manhood. Charles half sobbed into Erik's shoulder, his incredible mind projecting so loudly Erik idly wondered if the poor folks in the next room had a sudden raging fantasy of a ginger transvestite.

Erik's own orgasm caught him off guard-he had been so distracted by Charles'-and he came with a sigh, biting Charles' neck in a most loving way. Charles moaned again weakly as he felt Erik's release against his stomach.

They lay panting against the wall, Charles being completely held up by Erik's firm weight. And then Erik gently pulled Charles into his arms and they half hobbled to the little bed against the opposite wall.

They lay in the darkness, and Erik felt Charles' heartbeat slowly return to normal. "From just a handjob?" Erik asked, chuckling.

"Yes well…the mental stimulation was rather intense." Charles muttered, twisting his fingers into the fabric of Erik's shirt.

Erik chuckled, and then his brow furrowed. Charles was, as far as Erik knew, straight with the exception of Erik. And if Charles was having fantasies of Erik being female…was Charles happy with a male partner?

As if sensing his partner's unease, Charles smiled, and kissed Erik, rolling on top of him. He looked down at Erik in the darkness. "I find you terribly handsome, Erik, whether you're in those dashing turtle necks your so fond of, or in sequins."

Erik chuckled, and kissed Charles again. He felt Charles' body sluggishly respond against him. "I thought you were supposed to stay out of my head." Erik half growled, half chuckles against Charles' lips.

"Yes…well…I'm not the only one who projects sometimes." Charles grinned. "And speaking of your lovely turtle necks, how about getting rid of this one?" Charles twisted his fingers again into the fabric of said turtleneck, and Erik laughed.

"Right away."

ELCXELCX

alright people! let the requesting begin! Just shoot me a Private Message or stick it in the comments :) And may the Magavier always smile upon you.


End file.
